Demon's Tear
by chimmoku
Summary: Chimmoku Urameshi (made up sister of Yusuke Urameshi). is haunted by the memory of a past love. A fire demon that betrayed her trust, love, and innocence. What happens when he comes to Ningenkai looking for her...and wants to kill her family and newly fou
1. Chapter One

Demon's Tear Chapter One

This is my first fic that I have posted on fan fiction.net and there may be some language and possibly kissing. The pairings will be Kurama/OC, and OC/OC. PLEASE READ THE AUTHERESS'S NOTE AT THE END OF THE CHAPTER. Enjoy the fic. Please read and review!!!

Chimmoku's POV

I sat alone in the room that I shared with my brother, Yusuke. I hated sharing a room with him. It made me feel like I had no privacy, which made me long to be at home in Makai even more than I already did…damn that toddler for making me leave Makai just because I messed up one little thing.

Okay, I admit, it wasn't a little thing. It was more like three or four big things that got me into trouble. See, after Yasushi left me I was a real mess. I stole stuff and killed people…well, demons I guess would be a better way to describe them. So now I'm stuck in Ningenkai.

At this point you're probably thinking, who's Yasushi, and why was he so important that you had to go do bad stuff because of it? Well I'll tell you, you see; I thought I was in love with Yasushi at one time, I wasn't though. So when he betrayed me to get at my father I was really upset. Well anyway, let me get back to the story.

As much as I hated Ningenkai things were starting to get better. My relationship with a certain red-headed bishonen was one of them. At first I tried to act like I hated Kurama…nope totally not true, I love him with my entire being. And my sibling relationship with Yusuke has never been better…but that's to be expected I guess, considering that I only saw him once when I was around one year old, so I didn't really have a chance to get along with him or not get along with him before my father took me to Makai with him.

Now, back to the main story…Yasushi. He was in Ningenkai…I could sense his ki. But seeing as how I was still really unfamiliar with Tokyo I couldn't go look for him. So my only option was to sit at home and wonder if her would come to my apartment to see me…or if he was in Ningenkai for another reason.

I snapped to attention when I heard a knock on the door. And I suddenly felt Yasushi's ki very close to me…in the apartment…at my door…I panicked.

Slowly the door opened and I was once again staring at the fire demon that I feared more than the wrath of kind enma himself…Yasushi.

I know…really short first chappy. But I'm on my computer writing this as it comes to me…at one o'clock in the morning on a Saturday. Send me some reviews if you think I should keep writing this fic…and to just let me know people are reading my first work. I don't want to write fics no one is reading you know. 


	2. Chapter two

Demon's Tear Chapter Two

Yay! Chappy two is up! I hope you guys are enjoying my fic! Keep reading and reviewing!

Yasushi's POV

Oh God, she is so beautiful, sitting on her bed with that frightened look on her face. It's been almost three years now since I last saw her…man, that makes her 18 years old now. She looks far more mature than that though.

I fought myself not to go to her and kiss her. I was there just to make sure she had felt my ki…just to let her know that I was in Ningenkai. I wouldn't tell her why until later. She didn't need to know my plans just yet.

"What do you want?!" she hissed.

I said nothing. All I did was turned and walked away. That was what I had came to do.

Chimmoku's POV

Damn him, that bastard has the nerve to come and see me like that! And all he did was walk out! I guess I should have expected as much from him. Since I did know that our paths would cross eventually. We were tied together by the strands of fate. But I had yet to figure out what exactly fate had in store for me and Yasushi.

I decided that staying at home wouldn't be the best thing for me to do, since Yasushi knew where I lived. So I lowered my ki and left the house, headed for Kurama's. Kurama is my boyfriend…but his mother, Shiori, hates me. She makes it a point to tell me every time she speaks to me that she thinks I am a bad influence on her "sweet and innocent Suichi". 

I knocked twice on the apartment door. Kurama answered it with a smile. "Kurama, can I stay at your place for a while?" I asked without telling him the reason.

"Uh…yeah of course." He answered cautiously.

"Suichi who was at the door?" Shiori asked coming out of her room carrying a large suitcase.

"Let me carry that for you mother." Kurama said politely. "Oh, Chimmoku is going to stay here for a while while you're gone." The last sentence was said very fast, and very quietly.

Shiori frowned when she saw me standing in the door. But she didn't say anything. Maybe she had finally excepted that me and Kurama WOULD be together and there was nothing she could do to stop us.

Kurama's POV

My mother and Chimmoku looked at each other for about five minutes. I was worried they would start arguing again but they didn't. I then bent over and picked up my mother's suitcase.

She was going on a business trip in Kyoto. It was supposed to only last a few weeks…but the last time she left to go on a business trip she was gone for a few months…so I assumed that this time would be no different.

Once my mother was in her car and had drove down the street I turned to talk to Chimmoku. "Chimmoku, why did you want to stay at my house?" I asked her with a smile…trying not to kiss her.

"Well…uh…it's kinda a long story so how bout I tell you all about it tonight." She whispered.

I knew it was something important…something she was hiding from me…something that my natural curiosity made me want to find out as quickly as possible. I started whining. "Please tell me now." I begged. "Please…the suspense is gonna kill me!"

"Kurama quit whining…you sound like a fox." She laughed.

"I wonder why I sound like a fox?" I muttered sarcastically. I walked up to her and kissed her. It hadn't been something hat I had intended to do…but I couldn't resist myself any longer.

She looked up at me…she had tears in her eyes. Why was she crying? Did I do something to anger her? No, that couldn't be, if she was angry with me (or at me) she wouldn't have asked to stay at my apartment.

"Chimmoku, what's wrong?" I asked, my voice full of concern.

Chimmoku's POV

"Chimmoku, What's wrong?" He asked me, his voice sounded concerned.

I shook my head. "Nothing." I lied…he knew I was lieing to him.

He grasped my shoulders firmly. "Chimmoku, why aren't you telling me. Because something is obviously bothering you." He said sternly…but kindly at the same time. "You know you can tell me anything."

"I know Kurama." I whispered. "But I don't want to burden you with it right now." 

Yea yea yea, I know I said no updates until I received some reviews but I couldn't help it. The fic was calling me from the computer…so I dragged my butt outta bed early to add to my fic. Well R&R please!!! (next chappy comeing soon!!) 

Next time in Demon's Tear: How will Kurama and Chimmoku's friends react to hearing about Yasushi? And what happens when Chimmoku learns that she is not the only one that Yasushi has wronged? Her best friend, Ummei, lost her mother and possibly her brother to Yasushi, Yuuhi (one of Chimmoku's demon friends from Makai), lost his sister to him, Seiji (another demon friend of Chimmoku's) was forced to kill his parents by Yasushi's mind control. Read the next chappy it'll be filled with surprises and possibly a make out seen! (srry no lemons. I rated this fic PG-13 so I won't put any lemons in it. Read my future fics if you want lemony-goodness)


	3. Chapter three

Demon's Tear chapter three

Yay the third chappy is up! Thanks to all the people who have sent me reviews. They mean a lot to me. Well, enjoy the third chappy! R&R!!!!

Kurama's POV

She wasn't telling me something, and I know that I shouldn't have continued to ask her about it…but I did. "Chimmoku…please tell me." I begged for about the tenth time.

The look in her eyes hurt me slightly. I could see that she wanted to tell me….but something was stopping her. "I can't Kurama." She whispered after a few minutes of silence. "Please, stop asking me to tell you. I can't tell you now. I promise I'll tell you when the time is right."

"Why are you hiding things from him Chimmoku?" Ummei asked her.

"Ummei?!" I gasped, she had surprised me by coming into my apartment without knocking. "What are you doing here?"

"I came to talk to Chimmoku." She answered.

"Glad to see that you're out of your trance." Chimmoku muttered.

"Ummei, Chimmoku…what are you guys talking about?" I asked…they were starting to scare me. Why weren't they telling me what was going on? What trance was Chimmoku talking about?

Ummei opened her mouth to say something but Chimmoku took a step toward her. "Don't you dare tell him!" She hissed barely loud enough for me to hear her. "I swear if you do…"

"You'll thank me for it." Ummei interrupted. "Because you're obviously too afraid to tell him yourself."

Ummei's POV

"Why do you insist on letting him find out the hard way Chimmoku?" I demanded.

"I just don't want to tell him right now!" She yelled. "What is so wrong with that?!"

I felt sorry for Kurama. He was completely in the dark on this one. All he could do was lsten to us argue and hope to put things together…or he could continue to inturupt us by asking what was going on.

"Uhh…"He muttered. "I think you guys need to tell me what's goin on."

"Sorry Kurama." I muttered slightly irritated with Chimmoku and her childish behavior. "Chimmoku doesn't want me to tell you what's going on…I respect her enough to her tell you when she thinks she's ready."

Damn it bothered me to say that. I did respect Chimmoku…but Kurama needed to know.I did think that Chimmoku should tell Kurama though. Since she was his twin flame and all…

"I'm going to go back home and meditate for a while." I told them. "I trust you'll do the right thing Chimmoku." I then turned to Kurama. "Good luck. We're all going to need plenty of it."

Chimmoku's POV

I glared at Ummei as she waled out of the apartment.Who the hell did she think she was?! Coming here and dropping clues to Kurama about what was going on! I would tell him on my own! I didn't need or want her to do that for me.

Kurama looked at me. I could see the pain in his eyes. It must have hurt him that I wouldn't tell him what was going on…"I'm sorry." I whispered before walking into his room and lying on his bed…where I quickly fell asleep.

Yea I know…short chappy. But R&R and I'll add chappy four.

In the next chappy: months go by and Chimmoku doesn't see Yasushi…nor does she feel his ki. But he shows up one night and rapes her! So the next chappy is rated R for language and rape. R&R!!!


	4. Chapter Four

Demon's Tear Chapter Four 

By.chimmoku

A/N: YAY! Chappy four!! I'm typing this fic and listening to "simple and clean from kingdom hearts"!! it's the best song there is dudes! Anyway…enjoy chappy four. R&R!!!!

Yasushi's P.O.V.

Slowly, carefully, silently…I crept up the stairs to the Urameshi's apartment. Where Chimmoku lay asleep, unaware of my presence. 

When I reached the door I smiled upon finding it unlocked…they were unknowingly making things easy for me.

Kurama's P.O.V.

I sat down on my bed. It was only 10:30...I could still call Chimmoku…

**^ ~ ^ ~ ^ ~ ^ ~ ^ ~ ^ ~ ^ ~ ^ ~ ^ ~ ^ ~ ^ ~**

"Kurama." She whispered, her head rested gently on my chest. "Tonight I don't want to do anything. Okay? I want to go to bed early. I'm really tired."

I had nodded my head to show her that I wouldn't ask anything of her that night…

**^ ~ ^ ~ ^ ~ ^ ~ ^ ~ ^ ~ ^ ~ ^ ~ ^ ~ ^ ~ ^~**

So much for that idea…I thought as I laid back on my bed..

And I remember…just before I fell asleep…I thought I heard someone cry out for help. They sounded far away…

Chimmoku's P.O.V.

When I opened my eyes and saw Yasushi. I wanted to scream...I tried to scream; but I was too afraid to make a sound.

He took a step toward me and I found some of my courage. "Go…away." I whispered as commanding as I could.

He laughed quietly. "You're trembling." He teased. "Are you that afraid of me?"

Some of my fear faded, it was replaced with anger, hatred…love. "I'm not afraid of you." I lied boldly.

"Then what are you afraid of?" He asked. "Are you afraid I'll your precious fox…or maybe his weaker ningen form?"

I stood quickly, had he said fox? I was sure that I didn't know any foxes…I ignored his comment.

Third Person P.O.V.

He pulled her into a harsh and rough kiss. She struggled to get away but he held her close. And she was too small to overpower him and break the kiss.

He finally released her and threw her onto the couch. She lay on the couch, looking up at him. The fear in her eyes excited him.

When he took a step toward her she had the courage, and the presence of mind, to draw her sword. The blade of her sword was in a form that she had never used before…maybe the form of it was somehow connected to her fear. He stared at the blade.

"You've felt my blade before." Chimmoku said with confidence. "If you'd like to feel it again feel free to approach me." 

He laughed at her. " You don't honestly think I'm afraid of _that_ do you?!" He asked. "Not when you're the one wielding it. You don't have the strength injure me…even with that sword."

Chimmoku's P.O.V.

Is he bluffing…? I thought. No, why would he…? He has no reason to bluff now…

"The fear is returning to your eyes." Yasushi said snidely. "Did you finally loose hope in your sword?"

"No" I spat. "I have confidence in my sword." Just not in myself…"I'm just afraid of what you might do if I let you walk out of here alive…and I do mean _if_."

"I'll tell you what _will_ happen." He muttered, taking a seat beside me and pulling me into his lap. "First I'll kill the reikai tentai , then Koenma, then Botan…I'm going to control ningenkai, reikai, and makai soon. And you can be by my side."

His words scared me. Because I knew that if he had the opportunity he would do just as he said…he would steal everything that I hold dear!

He ran his fingers threw my hair slowly. "I've missed you Chimmoku." He whispered. "Tell me that you missed me too. I know you did."

I shook my head. "I didn't miss you!! And I wish you dead!!" I yelled.

He threw me onto the floor harshly. My wrist twisted under me…I heard it snap. Tears stung my eyes as he grabbed at my hair and pulled me to my feet. I wanted to scream…but no one was there to hear me….no one was there to help…

"If you hadn't lied to me I wouldn't have had to break it." He muttered.

I glanced down at my almost forgotten sword. He noticed where my gaze had fallen. "Transform it back now." He ordered. "Do it now Chimmoku." He grasped my broken wrist and twisted it slightly. :I don't like hurting you."

"Bull shit!" I cried. "You love it you sadistic asshole!"

Ummei's P.O.V.

"So he's finally made himself known to her." I whispered.

"Hnnn?" Hiei asked (typical Hiei!!)

"Yasushi and Chimmoku are together." I answered. "I'm afraid tonight will not be pleasant for her if he is not stopped. What more…I don't think she can handle the emotional strain of seeing him again…"

Yasushi's P.O.V.

I twisted her wrist a little more, all she did was tightly close her eyes. "Do what I say and no pain will fall on you." I told her.

"Screw you!" She whispered, struggling to get away from my grasp.

"Chimmoku, I grow tired of your resistance." I muttered.

"And I grow tired of your presence." She spat. "Leave me now!" She then picked up her sword.

"Do you really thing you can challenge me with your sword held in your left hand?!" I laughed. "There is no need for that…" I kissed her forehead. "I know that you love me Chimmoku. I promise that if you stop right now you'll enjoy yourself tonight."

"Yasushi…please…my wrist…it hurts…" She cried quietly.

Kurama's P.O.V

I woke up quickly when the phone rang. Who would be calling this late when my mother is home…? I thought as I picked up the phone. "Hello."

"Kurama?" It was Ummei.

"Yea." I said…forgetting to tell her off for calling me Kurama when she knew my mother was home. "Why did you…"

"Go to Chimmoku now." She interrupted. "I'm afraid there isn't time to explain everything to you. But go in the form of Yoko. And be ready in case a fight starts. Just get _him_ away from her."

My mind was racing, my head was spinning…my usual calm was gone, "Ummei…I…" I started to say.

"Dammit! Go now!!" She yelled.

"Alright." I hung up the phone.

Chimmoku's P.O.V.

Yasushi picked me up and carried me into my room. He seemed to know where everything in the small apartment was, which told me that he had been watching me for a while.

He threw me down onto my bed. I knew what he was going to do…and my mind raced thinking of some way to get out of the situation that I had stumbled into.

Third Person P.O.V.

Yasushi slowly took off his shirt, he then started to remove Chimmoku's clothing.

He looked up suddenly. "You damned fox is on his way. And I don't wish for him to meet me just yet." He said.

"Wait…my…fox?" she asked. " I don't have a …fox…"

"You mean he didn't tell you?! Oh this is just beautiful!" He laughed. "Your precious ningen is Yoko Kurama."

"What?!" She gasped.

A/N: Yea I know. I said that there would be a lemon in this chappy but…I decided against it. Plus…I don't want to go any farther into Chimmoku's reaction to learning about Kurama until the next chappy. I need 5 more reviews before I will update. So R&R!!!

In the next chapter of Demon's Tear: Chimmoku was shocked to discover that Kurama was the spirit fox that inhabits the stories or many of makai's legends…she was terrified. Will Kurama be in time to save Chimmoku from rape? Will she still love him? Will she still trust him? How will they resolve these newly arisen problems?


	5. Chapter Five

Demon's Tear Chapter Five  
  
A/N: I don't own YYH!! Enjoy! R&R!!!  
  
Chimmoku sat on the floor trembling, her shirt lay in a forgotten heap beside her. She cradled her wrist, hoping the throbbing pain would soon go away.   
  
Kurama walked into the room, expecting a fight...but dropped his two roses when he saw Chimmoku. He rushed over to her. "Chimmoku! What happened!?" He asked.  
  
When her trembling only got worse Kurama really started to worry. 'I'll call Yusuke!' he thoughtfrantically, picking up the phone and dialing Yusuke's cell phone number.  
  
"Hello!" Yusuke yelled, he was at a party and the music was too loud.  
  
"yusuke! You have to come back to your house now!" Kurama yelled so that Yusuke could hear him. "There's something wrong with Chimmoku and she won't respond to me!"  
  
"I'll be there in a sec!" Yusuke yelled.  
  
They both hung up the phone. Kurama put his arms around Chimmoku and slowly massaging her back...yet she shook more. 'What's wrong with her!?' Kurama thought, 'Chimmoku...please snap out of this...'  
  
In Chimmoku's mind she knew nothing, she knew nothing...nothing except fear. Fear of the one she loved, fear of the one she trusted so much...it tore at her heart and brought tears to her eyes.  
  
She tried multiple times to speak, to tell him that she needed him to leave. But she couldn't speak...she could only shake harder. "Yusuke...thank the gods you got here so soon!" Kurama said in a panic.  
  
"Hey uh...why are you...nevermind..." Yusuke started. "What's wrong with her?"  
  
After about ten minutes of Chimmoku's condition not improving any yusuke began to get annoyed witht he overgrown fox's consistant tail-thumping. "Would you change back already!?" He practically yelled. "You're annoying me...and you'd be annoying her to if she was...uh...responsive..."  
  
A few minutes after Kurama transformed Chimmoku began to stop shaking. And even managed to make small squeeking sounds that almost sounded like words. "Chimmoku, you alright?" yusuke asked.  
  
A tear slid down Chimmoku's face as she stared at Kurama. She then pointed a finger at Kurama. "Y...Yoko..?" She stammered, in a voice barely audible. 


	6. Chapter Six

Demon's Tear Chapter Six  
  
A/N: standard disclaimer...I don't own yu yu hakusho. ALl I own in this fic is Chimmoku...any OCs that my friends came up with are theirs. R&R!!!  
  
Kurama stared at Chimmoku in disbelief. //She can't be afraid of me...I thought she loved me... I thought she trustedme. One again Yoko Kurama is casueing problems. But he didn't mean to this time.//  
  
yusuke glanced from Chimmoku to Kurama briefly. "Come on sis, you acn't really be afraid of him?" He asked Chimmoku.  
  
Chimmoku stod up and walked over to her bed, where she then laid down. Kurama sat down beside her and slowly ran his fingers through her hair. "chimmoku...I would never hurt you..."  
  
She turned her face away from him and moved over as close to the wall as she could get. As she was doing so...Kurama found it harder and harder not to cry. "Chimmoku...please...please don't do this?!" He begged. "I've never hurt you before! Why would Ido so now?!"  
  
"You are hurting me now!" She cried. "Don't you get it..?"  
  
Yusuke put his ahnd on Kurama's shoulder. "For her sake...I think you better leave."  
  
~Two Weks Later  
  
"Are you and Kurama still not talking?" yusuke asked Chimmoku.  
  
Chimmoku punched him. "Bad subject Yusuke." Atsuko muttered.  
  
"Weel anyway, it's no big deal if we aren't talking." chimmoku said. "I can do better than some stupid theif..."  
  
"Chimmoku dear...why must you lie to yourself like that?" Atsuko asked quietly.  
  
Chimmoku glared ather mother. "I wasn't asking you to understand." She griped. "...dad would understand..."  
  
"You're father understands demon problems becaseu he is a demon himself." Atsuko said dryly, walking into her room.  
  
"Why don't you go see Kurama?" Yusuke asked.  
  
"Becasue I don't want to see him...nor to I need ot."  
  
Atsuko popped her head out of her doorway, she had tears in her eyes. "Don't let him get away from you Chimmoku. We all know you love him, and you don't want to live with the regret of loosing him. Trust me..."  
  
Chimmoku sat on the couch and pulled her knees to her chest, her small arms wrapped around them. "But Yoko can hurt me..." She lowered her voice. "...much like Yasushi...so much like Yasushi..." 


End file.
